How do you say I love you?
by Prisoner of Azkaban711
Summary: Written for the Quidditch League Round 10 - Neville attends a New Years Eve Party after the war to celebrate the coming year, but he hasn't got the courage to tell Luna how he feels about her.


Author's note: This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Round 10) "Forbidden Relationships"

Task: Write about a relationship between two characters in different houses – Neville/Luna

Prompts used: (Restriction) No using the word 'forbidden', (word) practically and (occasion) New Year's Eve party.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Twinkling lights seemed to rain down from above as couples danced merrily in middle of thecavernous space. The loud hum of chatter bounced around the great stone walls echoing the noise immensely. People loitered in groups, laughing and drinking from tall, elegant glasses, waiting to welcome in the year that would soon be upon them.

Stood by one of the many finely dressed tables, Neville watched as the revolving mass of dancers swept gracefully across the flagstone floor. His eyes followed one dancer in particular as she moved skilfully in the arms of her dance partner.

Taking another sip of butterbeer, Neville moved forward a little more, to get a better view of Luna who was smiling blissfully as she continued to glide through the maze of couples. Neville was unsure who her partner was, but was acutely aware that Luna would be asked to dance by anyone and everyone.

Except him. He would have given practically anything to be dancing with her at that moment, underneath the cloudless sky that the Great Hall at Hogwarts reflected from the outside world. He had tried many times to tell Luna how he felt about her since the war ended, but always stopped himself, though he was unsure why. Fear of rejection? Being hurt? He knew in his heart that Luna was incapable of hurting anyone intentionally, but that did not help him to express his heart to her.

It wasn't as though a relationship between them would be frowned upon or prohibited, Neville just lacked the courage to go after her. _Ironic,_ he thought, _seeing as you were meant to be a Gryffindor._

Having been consumed by his own thoughts, Neville didn't notice that the piece had come to an end and all the dancers were moving out of the centre to rejoin those at the edges. Luna was unmistakable in the bustling crowd. Her dress fell beautifully, just kissing the floor at her feet and reflected the light in its glossy fabric, the colour of which reminded Neville of moonlight falling on still water.

This was his chance. Luna slipped through the gathering of people, smiling dreamily at everyone to collect a glass of amber coloured liquid from one of the many tables laden with refreshments.

Neville went to take a step forwards, before stopping himself. Why would she of all people ever want him? She was intelligent, funny and beautiful, consuming his every thought as of late, but he felt that he was nothing compared to her.

He watched dejectedly as another wizard led her onto the dance floor as the band started to play again, filling the wintry air with musical notes.

Glancing up at the clock, Neville saw that he had missed his chance. The polished face read eleven-fifty-five, meaning that this would be the last dance of the night. Shortly, everyone would leave the decorated hall and move out onto the frosted grass and watch the fireworks take off into the dark blue sky, to welcome the year ahead.

Sighing, Neville placed his empty glass back down on the pearly white table cloth and followed a few others who had not taken to the dance floor, out of the towering doors and into the night. There was no use in him standing there just watching her.

The chilly, mid-winter air made Neville shiver slightly as he made his way across the lawn and up to the glassy surface of the lake, where small groups were already gathering around its edge. He saw two figures stood off to one side, hand in hand, and recognised them as Harry and Ginny by the way that the moonlight shone off of her crimson curls.

Suddenly the large gathering spilled out of the castle from the deep orange glow from the many torches inside created. They all meandered down the hill across the glistening ground and congregated around the water's edge, waiting expectantly for the show to start.

The chimes of the bell rang throughout the grounds, stopping all conversation as they did. Once the note had rung out twice, the witches and wizards who had gathered began to count down from ten with the chimes of the bell. Neville looked around him to see if he could see Luna amongst all the people, but to no avail. He simply closed his eyes and wished that she was there with him.

He opened them on the crowd's cry of 'One!' to find that he no longer stood alone in the small clearing. To his left, moonlight seemed to radiate from the figure who stood there, with both her dress and hair reflecting its pale glow as though she had heard his wish from afar.

"Hey," she said gently as the first firework whistled into the air.

"Hey," Neville replied, still unsure of how to say everything that he wanted to.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Luna said dreamily, staring up at the rainbow of colour that now dominated the once deep blue sky.

"Not as beautiful as you," Neville replied before he could stop himself.

Even in the odd coloured light, the blush that rose on Luna's cheeks was visible, as was Neville's who quickly turned to watch the latest rocket explode into a dragon in the sky, to avoid the added awkwardness that eye contact would bring.

Neville wasn't sure how Luna would take his comment so continued to look intently at the flashing images appearing in George Weasley's latest fireworks.

Much to his surprise, he felt a soft touch on his hand as Luna delicately slipped hers into his. She smiled at him and he returned it willingly, wondering what he had done to deserve her attention.

"Being nervous is perfectly normal," Luna commented delicately as one rocket burst into a flower above their heads.

Neville simply smile at her and squeezed her hand a little.

As they stood watching the multi-coloured bursts of light that exploded in the clear night sky, Neville had a feeling that this year would be much better than the last.


End file.
